Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled Ever After
Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled Ever After is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Tangled and it will be a double feature with Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Plot On Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding day they lose the rings! Pascal and Maximus are the ring bearers and are spreading the flowers. When the priest starts talking, one of the flowers falls and Maximus sniffs it and he sneezes causing the rings to be launched outside of the castle. While in shock, the priest asks them for the rings, only to find them gone. The Queen complains that it was her grandmother's wedding rings and one of the guards says that the kingdom is lost. This causes a lot of chaos around the kingdom and explosions start to happen, but it was revealed to be a dream. With more time, they go after the rings only to be launched in two directions. One of them lands in a pot of soup and Pascal goes after it. When coming out, he causes chaos around the tables and finally retrieves the ring, only to find his tongue stuck in ice. Meanwhile, Maximus runs after the other ring, but he runs into shoes, make-up, hats and dresses and he is now dressed as a lady (a male horse falls in love with him, but he kicks him and goes after the ring). Pascal finally gets his tongue off the ice, but he lands on a waiter's foot, causing him to drop the lintels on the ice and it launches into the air. Maximus manages to retrieve the other ring, but the ice sculpture lands on a catapult he is sitting on and is launched into the air (he passes the windows where the ceremony is). He lands in a carriage and goes after the ring. Meanwhile, Pascal goes after the ring and it lands on a girl's lantern. He chases after it, only for him to be shocked when he finds out it is in hundreds of lanterns. Maximus manages to retrieve the ring, but his face gets knocked by several frying pans before hitting a giant frying pan. This causes a few residents to think it was the tong and they release the doves and the lanterns. Pascal finally finds the ring, but realizes he is very high. Meanwhile, the carriage Maximus is in finally stops and is launched into the air (passing Pascal, but he doesn't know that and looks at the camera). He lands on a decoration and a flock of doves passes Pascal, causing him to lose the ring. It hits a wind vane, a fountain, a decoration and a hook and finally lands on a dove's foot. Maximus hits the ground, but the hook that the ring landed on causes barrels of juice to chase Maximum and Pascal. When coming to a dead end, Maximus uses one of the decorations as a slingshot and launches them into the air for Pascal to grab the ring. Unfortunately, he misses, but he uses his tongue to grab it. Now with both rings secured, they land in a tar factory. Just as the priest finishes, he asks for the ring, only to find Pascal and Maximus covered in tar and they hand them the rings. The priest declares them husband and wife and they kiss. Just as everybody cheers, Maximus accidentally causes the cake trolley to roll out of the castle. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy guest star in this short film. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Musical Films Category:Short Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series